


Fire Exposes Our Priorities

by ThoscheiTrash



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, Peter Parker being adorable, a burning building, also the title and first line is a reference to a show can y’all guess what it is, but only a lil bit, gender neutral reader, its probably obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoscheiTrash/pseuds/ThoscheiTrash
Summary: This was something a friend of mine asked me to write, so here it is...





	Fire Exposes Our Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> This was something a friend of mine asked me to write, so here it is...

_Amazing, isn’t it? How fire exposes our priorities_?

You’d always been fascinated by fire. It could be so easily controlled by a lighter, yet was so dangerous in a forest. It was one of Earth’s basic elements, and people had learned to use it to their advantage. An unstoppable yet beautiful force. Peter thought that applied to you, too.

“What’s wrong?” Peter had asked you, when he saw you looking irritated as you hovered in a hallway after class.

“Nothing… It’s just, I have to go to work now, and on Friday’s, my manager smokes inside. Which he really isn’t allowed to do, and it makes me so nervous - but what can I do? Nothing.” Peter smiled sympathetically, walking out of the building with you. He suggested talking to someone with more power than your manager, but you shook your head. “He knows I’m the only one who cares enough to complain. He’d get me fired.” You sighed, and a few minutes later, Peter left.

When you got to work, you begrudgingly did as you were told, following your daily routine. It wasn’t until a few hours later that you noticed something was wrong. A burning smell infiltrated your nostrils, but you ignored it, too focussed on your work and not wanting to do overtime. Your headphones were firmly in your ears, and you were happily mouthing the words to a song, oblivious to what was happening around you. People started running out of the room, and you didn’t look up until the fire alarm shocked you back into the real world. Dazed, you took out your headphones and looked around at the fire spreading around you. You’d always assumed that in this sort of situation, you’d be the first person running away, but the fear and shock simply made you freeze in place, staring at the danger with terror in your eyes.

Thick smoke started filling the area, and you finally came to your senses, running for the door. It was too late. The doorway collapsed, trapping you in the room. You could hear shouts from outside, and you walked over to the window - it wasn’t big enough to jump out of. Time passed slowly, the minutes that you were there feeling more like hours. Areas of the ceiling started to cave in, and you had no idea what to do - you couldn’t get out, so you could simply try to avoid the falling pieces of wood and watch people from the small window. There was no point calling for help; they knew you were up here, now.

Breathing starting to speed up, you clutched the edge of a table for support. Smoke infiltrated your lungs; making you gasp for breath as your body fought to draw in enough oxygen. More time passed, until you were laying on the floor, not steady enough to stand. At that moment, your saviour appeared.

“Hey, are you alive?” A voice asked, and you turned your head to look up at him. Your name left his lips, but you barely noticed that Spider-Man appeared to be recognising you, instead using all of your energy to try and push yourself back up.

Reacting quickly, he wrapped an arm around you to help you stand, and turned back the way he came - through the fire. His suit was flame resistant, but yours wasn’t, so he decided that wasn’t a suitable option. Instead, he started attaching webs to the fallen ceiling, pulling chunks up from the floor and throwing them into the other side of the room. When a path was finally clear, he picked you up, seeing that you were barely conscious.

He took a moment to think. This was important, but it didn’t take long. As he looked down at you, he quickly pulled off his mask and put it on your head instead. The mask had a built in filter, which meant it stopped him from breathing in any of the smoke, so he hoped that it would stop you from getting any worse. Coughing a little, he ran through the doorway, and then found a window to swing out of, dropping you on a nearby rooftop.

His instincts told him to take back the mask, to protect his identity, but he wasn’t sure if you still needed it to help you breathe, now you were out of the building. But he didn’t want to risk it, so you continued wearing the mask for a little while longer, as Peter sat next to you and watched the building burn.

When you were finally back to normal, your brain started to finally figure out what was happening - you were sitting next to your best friend, who also appeared to be Spider-Man, while wearing his mask, after nearly burning to death. Despite the shock of all this new information, you tried your best to play it cool, and not freak out about this revelation.

“You saved me.” You simply said, with no emotion in your voice; it was just a fact.

“Yeah, I did.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He nodded, and then there was a beat of silence. Not an awkward silence, but definitely a long one. “Can I have my mask back?”

“Right, yeah, here-“ You stumbled over your words as you took off the mask and handed it back to him. “So you’re Spider-Man, huh?” You mumbled, deliberately not making eye contact with him as you watched the firemen start to put out the fire.

“Yeah.” Peter nodded, examining your face in an attempt to figure out what you were feeling; he had a feeling you might be angry that he hadn’t told you himself. But as you turned to look at him again with a small smile, still trying not to freak out, he calmed down a little.

“That’s pretty cool.” You simply hummed, and he nodded, putting an arm around your shoulders and hugging you.

“Yeah, it is.” He grinned, before hearing you cough, which made his expression drop. “How are you feeling? I was hoping you didn’t inhale too much smoke - but you’ll be alright, yeah?”

“I’m fine, Peter, don’t worry. You saved me; thank you.” You sighed, leaning into the hug.

“So was it the cigarette that caused the fire?” Peter suddenly asked, remembering your conversation from earlier.

“I don’t know, but that’s him, right there,” You pointed over to a man on the road, “talking to the police.”

“Hopefully this will teach him a lesson, either way.” Peter muttered, and you nodded in agreement.

As the two of you left the area, he kept his arm around your shoulders comfortingly. When his phone buzzed, he suddenly realised he had lots of missed texts from Ned and MJ, but he typed a quick response, then simply tucked the phone back into his pocket - not before you’d managed to see a few of them, though.

“They wanted to see you; you should go.”

“I see them all the time, it’s fine. Right now I just want to make sure you’re okay.” He said, smiling down at you, and you couldn’t help the smile that graced your own lips in return.

_Isn’t it amazing how fire exposes our priorities?_


End file.
